RussianParadise1 Story of Savannah and Cooper
by alyssasorlien15
Summary: RussianParadise is about the Russians taking control of randomly selected kids out of the families of fathers who have worked for the Gov. or just military or U.S.A army. Savannah gets tookern from her mother. She doesnt even know her dad her father went to war when she was at age 4. Who is comander Rodgers and why does he treat Savannah so well?


Sound of alram clock i groan, smell of pancakes? Well down the staires i went."Hello mama!" I yelled as i flew across the floor.

"Whats shakin bacon?" she laughed and applaud something allmost sticky or even slippery was on the floor. "What the hell?" I say cursing at my feet.

"Sorry sweety I spilt sugar," she smirks, "now off to school take ur pancakes with u for the bus."

"Ugh I hate that word," I say while walking slowly, "shool" I put to fingers bus speeds around the corner as i get on the bus the bus driver tells me something sorta weird.

He says, "Nice jeans u got on thunder thighs!" Thunder thighs what the hell is that supposed to mean?

I'm not even fat I'm always accused of making myself throw up. Maybe its a joke I'll answer with something.

"Nice cap," i say, "it's ok we all lose our hair at some point." He smirks shutting the bus door quit violently.

"Hey sexy!" Cooper exclaimes.

"Shut the hell up," I smile,"I'll hurt you!" he smiles back. This is why were friends we understand eachother. He's been my friend since third grade well i guesse my only real friend I have ever have as my friends? No I can't stand them tried that in fifth grade. Didn't go so well.

"You should get Facebook." Cooper says as he digs in his gummy bears.

"Hell no why would I," I pause questioning hes crazyness "thats like telling me yo be socially humiliated!" I whisper looking at him like hes a pesiside. The bus getsoff but us, "come on kido's" the bus driver yells,"we don't have al day ladies!" as we walk out Coopers in back of me so i stick my arm out like im a butler at a fancy hotel, "ladies first." he shoves me out of the way.

"Very funny!"

In history I sit next to this kid with diabetes he's nice and everything but I just don't feel like talking to him it's to awkward. The last time I talked to him he asked me to go to the halloween and Cooper were allready going so I lied and said I wasnt and I went as friends that night and he saw us and thought we were a thing. He hasn't talk to me since then till right now.

"Hey so did you finish your homework on page 362?" was he talking to me? I looked upsure anofe he was,"Um," I stutter, "yeah y?" he frezzes up.

"Ne.. Ne.. Nev..er mind." he turns around. I sit there thinking what the hell was that? Then suddenly the bell rings shocking me. I grabb my books as I stumble out the door and run to my is the farthest class from my lockers so I always I'm sorta jogging my hands slip from my books BAM my books hit the floor."Another proud momento for Savannah!" Cooper says obnoxiestly helping me pick them up.

"Shut up not in the mood." I don't understand my anger it just likes to pick out against me. "Well bald Jerry the bus driver it is." I say stepping onto the bus.

"homework sucks can I copt off of urs tonight?" we allways copy and help eachother on homework.

"Sure 7" I say with a weird looking creepy smile.

"Baldy!" I yell.

"Thunder thighs!" me and Jerry taunt back and forth. Me and Cooper at school are not so popular as people call it we barley are ever noticed. When I dropped my books only me and Cooper knew about it know one else. Being a 9th grader isn't all that bad but seriously... I wish school was more I guesse FUN.

Bus stops. "Well see you at seven coop!" He hates it when I call him that.

"Oh shut up savvy!" Oh I hate it how he calls me that.

"S.T.H.U" I say walking out the bus door entering a cold chill of the outside air.

Half way to the house I hear a footstep. "Um mom?" I turn the doornob. LOCKED? Mom never has ever locked the doors a day in her life. I see a light on upstaires, "Mom!?" I scream to the window. I turn around facing a brown haired person I scream and feel a tingling feeling shooting up and down my back reaching my head and I feel a rag over my mouth as I fall to the ground.

Nothing I can't remember nothing. My eyes pop open im connected to a thing with a brown bag with needles stuck in my arms. I think I'm in a hospital I'm not sure whats going on. I pull the needles out of my two arms throwing the covers off of me hearing voices from the nearest window. I look outside I didnt get a good anofe view but all I saw is that i might be three storys was bars on the windows as I looked out I saw teens and kids younger than me running. I wonder if Coopers here I in some kind of trouble? Two younger girls walk in one taller than an inch of the other I honestly think they are twins.

"Don't worry Savannah." the taller twin speaks out. "I promise we will protect you."

"Why am I here?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Well Icall this kidnapped by the Russians paradie." she pauses he other shorter sister speaks.

"Comander and chief Rodgers you do as he say or." I interrupt her.

"OR WHAT?" I raise my voice

"Don't yell you'll get penelized and gassed." What is this girl talking about?

"We all have been sent here because of our fathers." I don't know my father haven't seen him since I was 4 I wonder what the heck is going on.

"Your father must have been part of the army or something or works for the U.S gov. else you wouldn't be here."

"Girls!" a mans voice yells from down the hall. "leave our new guest alone" a tall man who looks american walks in.

The two twins run out of the room,"sorry cheif just telling her the standeeds!" one of the twins yell.

"Don't worry you wont be hurt unless u do'nt follow ur tasks." He smiles gently "My names Captain Rodgers I was part of the army just like ur own father." His eyes are bright diamond blue like mine and thin blounde hair also like mine.

"What do you want with me?" I say with imbarresment of tears." I start running out of the door.

"Oh no no darling that can't happen you know way to much." he says yanking me back. He's to stronge to wiggle out of him death grip so i stop trying and let my hair sway in my face as I lay on the floor with him holding my wrist.

"So your saying," I look at him like a little kid would do to convinse their parents, "You'd let me go if I didnt know anything."

"Nope." He says smirking like a butthole as he silently walks out of the room. I follow.

"Where am I?" he still ignores me after I repeat myself twice.

"I don't know why don't you ask Alania?" he turns me around and redirects me to my room I feel the hard matress of the bed and footsteps then a vacent sound of the lock.

I sit for about an hour when I finally hear the door unlock. I sit up straight a about 21 yearold walks in.

"My names amelia jones I'll tell you everything I don't have much time so no questions." shes starts talking before I say anything. "You are in Russia." I interrupt her.

"Whoa whoa whoa RUSSIA?" I say throwing my head back.

she ignores me and continues."I better leave now please don't try to excape it never will work u'll get urself killed."

she runs stright out of the room without me saying a peep. My heart falls to my stomach will I ever see mama again?

"I was asleep how long." I sit their with the twin that I now know as Alania.

"Yes five days," she frowns "those needles in ur arm wwas food supply so u wouldnt starve in ur sleep from the invactionation." She helps me off the bed and leads me out the door. I never noticed the walls all the drawings the keychains, necklaces, graffit, and stuff I never noticed walking out with Chief.

"What the heck this is beautiful." I say with a small grin.

"These are all of our stuff we had in our pockets when we were stoolen like over heres my favorite." she points to a drawing of a dad with camo and a little girl holding the hand. At the bottom it said CR for some reasom.

"Your luck Cheif put u on the hall of Russians paradise down this hall is usually just all the workers." as we walk throught the halls she keeps explaining."He kept aying before you arrive to treat this one special he'd say it all the time" she says as I stare at her with a glance of madness.

"Rest that thought," she says, "want some food?" We turn around and walk down steps.

"Yes please." she walks into a kitchen.

"your lucky u can enter here me and u are the only children that can besides the slaves." she walks to a huge metal door walks in and grabbs a cherry popsicle and hands it to me. Ugh how I hate cherry.

"Well eat up." she smiles "you have to have muscles for the Russian Paradise war in 3 weeks." she frowns.

"War?" I ask with more tears.

"Yes theres top much children so hes splitting us up in half and dividing us into teams eith team black or yellow." she looks at me concerned.

"Who's team am I on?" I ask with a shakey voice.

"I.d.k," she says, "better sign up for a good trainer so u can be on the black team with me." she smiles.

We enter a room full of kids and tables and t.v's as kids stare as I walk in I see a training sign up desk so I walk up seeing sevreal trainers on a poster. The poster says pick your trainer I saw five names daniella,James, he looks very kind and the only one on the list thats american i sign my name under him. I see the rest Sophia, Jhon, and last of all shwan. I turn around and see no sight of Alania. I miss my home state of SouthDakota the fresh air in the spring cold chilly breeze in the winter."Hello" a cute boy pops around the corner blonde hair bright green eyes.

"I can see since ur signing up that ur new here." He says with a little cute half smile.

"I..I guesse u can call it that." my eyes are red from the tears.

"friends?" he questioneds and opens his arms from a hug. Hug? I don't even know this kid I lean in opening my arms to recieve it. I back up from the hug whipping my tears with my arm.

"Thank you so much for that." I say with a tear run down my face.

"No don't thank me," he pauses examining my face, "I like your hair!" he says. My hairs is straight and plus very long and is brown with black highlights. Its up in a ponytail so I respond with a smile.

"Well thanks again." I say as we still stand by the sign up desk.

He reminds me of Cooper, Oh Cooper how I miss him so much nice warm hearted boy and very full of smiles.

Comander Rodgers walks in everyone turns their heads and it seems to get dead silent. He looks at the sign up sheet and crosses of my name.

"No no no my dear you do not deserve to be apart of this lovely war." everyone stares at me.

"Everyone say wellcome to my beautiful lovely newbie her name is Savannah." I step on his foot as everyone looks at me and all at once says wellcome Savannah. But suddenly instead of Savannah I hear Savvy come out of somones mouth. "Cooper?" I yell I see Cooper and I drop to my knees.

"It's fine its ok ur ok im fine we'll be ok." He says as I cry into his warm hug.

Voices and people start to talk again as Cheif walks out of the room.

"They took you two?" I say looking at him.

"Um long story so you know how you got off the bus," he pauses "I followed you you out of the bus to scare you."

"Oh my god Cooper ur so dumb." I smile just cause I'm happy to see him.

"Yes I know," he says with a half smile half frown, "I saw them take you I ran but somone else grabbed me I was awake the whole time I thought u were dead."

"Oh my god Cooper." I say seeing him have tears in his eyes "Your crying" I exclaimed. I just do it to warm his heart back up again. Were still sitting on the floor so he stands me up.

"Lets not talk about it ok?" Cooper asks me.

"Agreed" I say with a smile.

Too be continued...


End file.
